


Show me something first

by 9257yanmaimain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kingdom (TV 2014), Marvel
Genre: Alvey Kulina - Freeform, Becky barnes - Freeform, F/M, Lady!Bucky Barnes - Freeform, 冬兵性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 20:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9257yanmaimain/pseuds/9257yanmaimain
Summary: ——事实证明，就算是对于胆大又火辣的甜心女士Becky Barnes来说，“深更半夜给偶像拳手发送半裸照”这种行为也有些太超过了。





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alvey Kulina/Lady!Becky Barnes,斜线有意义，性转！冬兵，2014年美剧《Kingdom》同人梗。

Becky的小公寓里乱哄哄的，胃里乱晃的啤酒和空气中的香水味熏的她有些反胃，刚刚在比赛中受的伤一直在隐隐作痛，但作为今晚的绝对主角，她只来得及在洗手间用冷水冲了冲脸，就被冲进来的Jess拽了出去。  
“嘿！你在这儿干什么呢，他们都以为你不行了呢。”  
金发女孩儿亲热地挽着Becky的胳膊把她重新拽回到客厅里去，Becky得用手拉着点她的阔领衬衫才不至于被这个毛燥的闺蜜拉扯到走光，Jess双手按着她的肩膀把她重新塞回了空位里面，又紧挨着她抱着膝盖坐了下来。  
Tony——拳击馆的大老板，在场所有人的金主，可爱的小胡子男人毫不抗拒旁边那个一直把饱满的胸脯往他手臂上挨的姑娘，反而搂着她的肩膀轻佻地挑了挑眉毛，朝他的拳击新星举起了杯。“我说什么来着？Becky？你就是做冠军的命。”  
“要我说你的对手也不错，最后那一拳漂亮极了，就是力道不怎么样——”Clint还没说完，后脑勺就被Nat狠狠地拍了一下，拍得他差点把刚咬进嘴里的鸡尾酒樱桃吐出来。  
“嘿！注意一下今晚谁才是主角儿……”红发的麻辣女友勾着小腿踹了踹男朋友的屁股，又用手指胡乱拨弄着Clint的平头，把整个上半身都倾了过来，带着十足的坏笑朝Becky眨了眨眼睛。“我今晚看到他了，小妞儿，他去看了你的比赛。”  
Becky突然一愣，抿着嘴艰难地把嘴里的啤酒咽了下去，她有种预感，她知道Natasha说的是谁，但这种预感让她紧张无比。“谁…谁？”  
“还能是谁？Alvey Kulina，你的'Sole'，你每天晚上睡觉以前都要跪着向他祈祷的拳击神话。”Natasha张开嘴含住Clint递过来的小块蛋糕，红润的舌尖舔掉丰满唇瓣上的奶油大胆又强势的朝男友抛了一个眼神，把年轻的射击教练逗弄到耳根泛红才又趴回来枕在Becky的大腿上，轻巧地翻了一个身，用从下往上的视角欣赏女拳击手衬衫里黑色文胸的弧线。“如果你晚一点儿发表获奖感言，你就能在员工通道那儿逮住他。”  
预感成真了，Becky恍惚的抿着手里的冰啤酒，水珠在冰凉的瓶身上凝结又滑下来，滴在她的大腿上，她被冰得一震。“我逮他干什么，…他是来看我比赛的？”Becky打的太专注了，她所有的注意力都放在那个西班牙女郎又快又狠的进攻上，连教练的声音都听不太清楚，当然不可能注意到看台下都坐着谁。  
但是Kulina？她是说，Alvey Kulina？海军大街的传奇人物——不，整个拳击界的传奇人物，来看她的比赛？Jesus，Becky还没有头脑发热到认为自己已经一只脚踏进那个崇高的领域了，她充其量还只是个崭露头角的新人，侥幸赢了几场比赛，她今晚甚至还要恭恭敬敬的对着Kulina的个人主页念叨一大堆没用的废话来感谢他的保佑！  
Natasha显然不满于Becky的走神，一连在她耳边打了好几个响指。“我的好宝贝，你已经是个大姑娘了，我的意思是，你有他的地址，有他的联系方式，你甚至像个变态一样留着他所有的报纸剪辑和网络采访，为什么就不能带瓶酒去找Kulina先生见个面？”  
“……我没有他的联系方式。”  
“他的号码就在他的个人主页下面！Becky，别告诉我你从来没有想过给他打个电话。”  
Becky紧张到眼神开始满屋子飘来飘去，嗫嚅着嘴唇想要反驳上一句什么，可就是一个字也说不出来。她不喜欢Nat提起AlveyKulina时的语气，那感觉就好像Kulina是个海报贴满全世界却只能靠脸吃饭的小白脸男明星。Kulina是吗？他当然不是，她是说，Kulina是一个真正懂得如何用拳头来说话的男人，八角笼里的Kulina就像他的绰号一样像个国王，强大，自信，尊敬对手，这一切都让Becky迷得不行。  
Becky被好闺蜜逼迫的哑口无言，Nat用一种充满了遗憾和失望的语气感叹着，伸出手在Becky的小脸儿上拧了一把。“你太让我失望了，Honey。”  
Rogers教练正在与几个有些名望的赞助人交谈，他要借着这一场比赛的势头为Becky争取来更多资源，好一手将他的小明星推上更高的层次，Rogers握着酒杯朝他的新星招了招手，完美的把Becky从这种令人羞愧的气氛中拯救了出来。Becky几乎是用推的把Nat从她的腿上弄起来，然后一翻身爬起来像只受惊的兔子一样逃离了现场，她的拴着小水晶球的手机掉在Nat手边的地毯上发出咚的一声闷响，却没有引起主人的注意，Nat把它捡了起来。  
她的小鹿仔坦率到懒得给手机设置一个锁屏密码，Nat把拇指从home键上挪开，入眼就是一张KingKulina带着金腰带怒吼的照片，Nat不屑的撇了撇嘴，她甚至看不出来这个男人身上到底有什么吸引着Becky，让Becky坚定不移地仰慕着他度过了整个青春期。  
太老了，又太凶悍，Natasha唯一还算欣赏kulina的地方就是他在拳场上不要命的打法，她也不得不承认，带上拳击手套的Kulina就像是拨开了什么变身的开关，浑身洋溢着浓厚的Alpha氛围让小丫头Becky第一眼看到他就再也没能挪开眼睛。  
愚蠢的追星族Becky Barnes挤出了一大半时间跑出来打拳，整天在训练和学业之间忙的焦头烂额，就为了更加接近她的“King—Kulina.”Nat换了个方向把头靠在男友的肩膀上，难得小鸟依人的姿态简直要让Clint不知道怎么办才好，只能扭过半个肩膀给他的红发女神靠得更舒服些，好有更多的精神去捣鼓Becky的手机。  
Nat的灰蓝色眼珠转了转，从自己的手机上调出Kulina的个人主页找到了他的现用号码，拿着Becky的手机往这个号码上发了一条短信。  
“King Kulina？”  
（你是库里纳国王？）  
发送成功的标志迅速消失，没几分钟就收到了一条新消息。  
“May be.Who is this？”  
（也许吧，你是谁？）  
Nat看了一眼不远处正在被教练介绍给更多拳击比赛赞助人的Becky，她觉得让Becky维持这种不健康的盲目崇拜和无脑暗恋可不行，她得为这只绿眼睛的小鹿仔做些什么。  
Nat看了一眼Kulina的回复，涂抹着黑色指甲油的手指飞快的在键盘上按动着，迅速出现在输入框里的一行字让一直看着女朋友动作的Clint喷出了嘴里的啤酒。  
“I miss your cock.I want to see it.”  
（我想看看你的老二。）  
“What？”Clint用口型夸张的询问女友。  
Nat扭过头竖起一根食指放在唇上成功的噤声了他，把所有的消息都删除以后重新把手机锁屏塞回了Becky留在原地的外套口袋里，用胳膊搂着Clint的脖子拎起一瓶啤酒重新强势切入了他们小小的社交圈。  
聚会仍在热火朝天的进行，Tony输了一轮被要求和他旁边的姑娘来一个不少于三分钟的火辣热吻，小胡子帅哥耸了耸肩膀表示这根本不算是冒险然后捞着那位姑娘的细腰吻了下去，没人注意到Becky的外套口袋里的手机屏幕重新亮了亮，跳出了一条新消息。  
“Show me something first.”  
（你得先给我看点什么。）


	2. chapter 2

凌晨两点钟，Clint终于把最后一个喝得烂醉的客人送上计程车，看了一眼小花园里那一滩呕吐物，朝Becky摊了摊手。  
“很抱歉Becky，我也该撤了。”  
Becky用手抓着蓬松的头发头疼地叹了口气，对自告奋勇留下来帮她收拾残局的两位男士表示了感谢。  
Clint带走了他的女朋友，Rogers也在之后离开了，Becky缩着肩膀里对着那滩散发恶臭的呕吐物发了许久的呆，搓了搓被风吹的发冷的胳膊钻回了屋里。  
“你真不该喝那么多，小宝贝。”室友Jess裹着浴巾从浴室里探出头，光着脚在地板上踩出一连串的湿脚印跳上了Becky的床。  
“我能做什么？那些赞助人简直就是会吸血的虫，Coach已经替我拦下一半的酒了——见鬼Jess！你的头发还在滴着水！”  
Jessica满不在乎的缩进了Becky印着小熊图案的被窝把浴巾扯出来，捞着头发把它们裹了进去。“Steve Rogers？我得说实话宝贝，那个金发的大胸男护着你就像老母鸡护着他的幼崽，你注意到他看你的眼神了吗？Ewww.比我爸看我还要恶心。”  
“他只是绅士过了头，Jess.”Becky对这种不恰当的形容词皱了皱眉毛，把手伸进被窝里掐了一把Jess滑溜溜的屁股和大腿把她赶了出去。“快回你的房间去小荡妇，我一点也不想当你的第三十六任男朋友。”  
“你可以当我的第一任女朋友。”Jess眨了眨蓝眼睛在Becky身上笑得没了样子，手指拉开Becky松垮的衬衫领子把脸用力埋进了她丰满柔软的胸部，然后赶在Becky发火以前飞快跳下了床，扯着浴巾大笑着钻回了自己的屋子。  
Becky重新躺回自己的枕头堆里翻了个身，从短裤口袋里摸出今天晚上Rogers交给她的唯一一张赞助人的名片打算把号码存进手机里，Jessica说的也没错，教练确实对她保护过了头，事实上他对谁都这样，这个金发的大个子永远都充满了无穷无尽的正义感和绅士风度，过头到几乎让人觉得怪异的地步。  
Thor Odinson，有钱的美国男人，假如Rogers说他还不错，那就证明他真的不错。Becky趴在床上叼着那张名片翻出了手机，解锁时跳出来的一条未读消息让她挑了挑眉，然后打开了它。  
“Show me something first.”  
什么？  
这种没头没脑的短信平时可不多，Becky把名片放在一边顺便拽了一个枕头垫在下巴下面，飞快的打着字回复了一条。  
“What？”  
消息很快就被回复了，快到Becky甚至有些吃惊，她抬起头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，凌晨两点，什么样的人还会在这个时间抱着手机不放？Becky把消息打开，看到回复时差点被自己的口水呛死。  
“tits！！！”  
（胸部！！！）  
Becky瞪圆了绿眼睛，这下她知道是怎么一回事了，睡不着觉的变态loser，凌晨还在给女孩儿发色情骚扰短信。假如这个变态就在Becky的面前，她一定会把他揍得满地找牙，但很不幸没有，Becky也不想就这么轻易放过他。Becky跳下床举着手机对着墙上的海报拍了一张，取景就是Alvey Kulina的胸肌，结实匀称的蜜色肌肉和褐色的凸起，Becky把这张照片发了过去。  
这回那边沉默了几分钟，才回复了一条。  
“U R fucking kidding me.”  
（你一定在耍我。）  
没等Becky看完，又有一条新消息跳了进来。  
“R those Alvey Kulina's tits？”  
（这是Alvey Kulina的胸部？）  
这下换成Becky笑得不行了，她在床上翻了一个身整个人都陷进柔软过头的枕头堆里，回复了消息。  
“Yep.XD”  
（没错，XD）  
“Show me your tits.”  
（给我看看你的。）  
“Then I will show you what you want.”  
（然后我就会给你看你想看的。）  
Becky不再纠结于这条聊骚短信了，酒精终于慢慢腐蚀了她的脑子，她真的躺在床上高高举着手机打开前置摄像头给自己来了一张发出去，然后扔掉手机把自己卷进被子睡了过去。


	3. chapter 3

“手抬高！手抬高！注意躲避！”  
Rogers空着手周旋在Becky对侧，不断用掌心接住Becky迅猛的出拳，几轮过后他们歇了一会儿，Rogers把分指全套给Becky套上，一面给她纠正动作一面给她的手腕缠上胶带，自己则拿着手靶再次加入了训练。  
“收肘，收肘，记得回收你的下颚。”  
Becky急促的喘息着不断向教练那两块小小的手靶发起进攻，她的出拳快而有力，每一次攻击都干脆利落，健康的蜜色皮肤下的肌肉漂亮而矫健的运动着，让她看起来就像头捕食的母豹，充满侵略性和野性的性感。砰砰的声音不断在训练室里回荡，细密的汗珠从她的脖颈和肩膀上凝聚起来，不堪重负地下滑消失在她的运动背心里面，鱼骨辫被汗水打湿毛毛躁躁的粘在Becky的后颈上，她空不出手整理只是任由它们随着动作甩动着，再一次跟着教练的口号交替着用力出拳击打在手靶上。  
“一二！一二！非常好Becky，放松，放松你的手腕。”  
一个陌生人推门进了训练室，站在皮垫外头朝Rogers打了个招呼，Rogers喘着气摘下手靶示意他的小豹子也停下来去休息，自己则跳了下去找那个陌生人交谈。  
Becky也努力调整着呼吸，用手套撑着腰垂下头原地踏了两步，伸着脖颈去叼住Natasha递过来的水瓶。  
“嘿鹿仔，昨晚有没有什么有趣的事发生？”  
“有趣的事？”剧烈运动过后Becky鼻尖上都渗出了汗水，她还不能摘下拳套，只能像只猫咪似的把双手凑在一起去抹掉它们，用泛红潮湿的眼尾瞟了一眼Nat.“你醉的像一只发情的母猫似的勾引Clint，Jessica在你们走后光着屁股在我的房间大跳艳舞，还有个讨厌的家伙吐在了我的小花园里，哪一件算是有趣？”  
Nat充满暗示的眨了眨眼睛，丝毫不嫌弃Becky一身热腻腻的汗把胳膊搂了上来。“比如，一条短信什么的？”  
短信？Becky的脑子短路了一下，但很快她就想起那条未知号码的骚扰短信，Becky拧着细细的眉毛看了一眼Nat.“有，怎么了？”  
Nat立刻换上了一副看着小傻子的表情看着Becky，这种诡异的凝视让Becky迅速的激灵了一下，绿眼睛瞪得圆溜溜仿佛想清楚了什么，把双手递给Nat让她赶快给她拆下拳套，迅速翻出了手机。  
老天——她都干了什么？  
那几条色情短信还在，那个人并没有回复，所以最后一条短信是一张被压缩了的图片，Becky颤抖着手指把那张图片打开，是一张“床照”，随手一拍的取景显然恰到好处的把Becky的好身材展露无疑，松松垮垮的阔领衬衫几乎露出大半边肩膀，细细的黑色文胸带子挂在肩上，包裹着她丰满诱人的曲线，被白衬衫遮遮掩掩得反而更加充满暗示，紧实的腰线小巧的肚脐，如果镜头再往下一点兴许就会拍到她的内裤了也说不定。  
年轻姑娘的上半身被柔软的枕头簇拥着，照片完美的卡在了Becky的脖颈部分，看起来就像是裹在棉花糖里被剥出来的一块融化了的巧克力，整个画面都香甜极了。Becky几乎要跪下来感谢上帝她没有把自己的脸拍进去，否则她此刻就不单单只是想用力砸了手机这么简单了，她会像一枚炮弹一样把自己从这里飞快的射出去，然后一头扎进河里淹死自己。  
“Oh宝贝，也许我看错你了，你比我想象的可大胆多了。”  
Nat也看到了这张照片，在Becky把手机销毁以前把它抢了过来，拇指飞快地上滑把他们的所有消息都看了一遍。“你居然还给他发了他自己的胸肌，你可真够恶劣的，鹿仔。”  
“什么？”整个脸都快被蒸熟的Becky捕捉到了几个不对劲的字眼，把脑袋从自己的膝盖里抬了起来，紧张的绷紧了身体去等Nat的下一句话。  
“什么？你说什么？Jesus，你不会还没有意识到这是谁吧。”  
“……！！！”Becky突然跳起来，把手机一把抢了过来，仔仔细细的读了一遍这个陌生的号码，冷汗瞬间就沁透了她的背心。“我的上帝啊…………”  
Becky用双手捂住脸，直挺挺的向后倒在了皮垫上，翻了个身蜷缩起身体，绝望的哀嚎声被她堵在了自己的手心里。  
“你刚刚给你的上帝发了一张色情照片，小宝贝。”  
Nat扬了扬Becky的手机，心情十分好的拨弄着上面的小水晶球。  
“这是人类的一大步，宝贝，下一次你就可以给他发不穿衬衫的了。”  
Becky现在就想去跳河。


	4. chapter 4

Alvey最近的状态很不好，两个儿子仍然对他所做的一切决定都表示不满，Lisa的离开让他一下子忙了起来，整日奔波、为了各种事情不断的打电话，直到夜幕降临才能拖着一身的疲惫回家睡觉。  
酗酒和抑郁症像两条饿狗一样无时无刻不在撕扯着他的神经，他感觉自己就快被那些劣质又廉价的威士忌淹没了，Alvey暴躁的对所有人怒吼，每天只睡两个小时，花更多的时间在疯狂的锻炼上。  
只有这样能让他感觉到累，让每一个细胞都没力气去琢磨那些垃圾的糟心事，这条陌生号码的短信跳出来时，Alvey正坐在一片漆黑里沉默地捱着时间，坐在客厅的椅子上用拇指磨着酒杯，被突然亮起的手机屏幕晃了眼睛。  
“库里纳国王？”  
“也许吧，你是谁？”  
“我想看看你的老二。”  
WHAT？  
Alvey下意识的看了一眼卧室的方向，猛地想起Lisa已经搬出去有一阵子了，这让他有点发愣，把手机拿过来回了这条短信。  
在他年轻那会儿这种事情并不少见，有不少年轻漂亮的小妞儿都想通过这种方式来与KingKulina共度良宵，但这几年确实没有了，Alvey变老了，不再亲自上场，支撑这个健身馆不让它关门大吉就已经透支了他太多精力，况且他还有一个卖身的前妻，一个刚刚离开他的女友，这操蛋的生活。  
Alvey扯开嘴角嗬的笑了一声，在输入框里打出了几个感叹号发过去，又给自己续了杯酒。  
但跳了几条回复之后Alvey就确定了，这只是某个听说过他名字的无聊混蛋的消遣，直到那头不再回复，他把手机扔回桌上用掌心撸了把脸，喝空了剩下的半杯酒，仰着头靠在椅背上沉入了昏暗且不踏实的睡眠。  
不到六点Alvey就到了健身馆，简单的热了热身以后给艾丽西亚单独开了会儿小灶，这是个很有天分的女拳击手，够狠，够快，提升空间很大，Alvey举着手靶不断鼓励女拳手更加迅猛的出击，游走在她的周围矫正她不到位的动作。  
“再过一阵我会给你安排一场比赛，你得表现出让我值得这么干的理由，艾丽西亚。”  
Alvey摘下手靶扔给旁边的年轻人，拍着女拳手的肩膀示意她看着一边屏幕回放的拳击比赛，那是这一年突然空降下来的年轻拳手Becky Barnes，在八角笼里的表现让所有人惊艳无比。  
“那是只豹子，艾丽西亚，你得是只狮子，才能狠狠地咬住她的喉咙。”Alvey的视线在屏幕上粘了一秒，镜头下年轻的女拳手抹着汗和血水，高高吊起的马尾辫利落的扫动，和她的拳头一样干脆。“去，继续，Go，go.”  
Alvey进了办公室后顺手掩上了门，坐在转椅里放松了双腿架到桌子上头，脖颈向后仰着靠在椅背上发出一声疲惫的叹息，双手撑着扶手闭上眼睛养他快要崩断的精神。  
马里奥 戈登史密斯称他是“海军大街永远也跟不上潮流的国王库里纳”，而Alvey对此的回应是叫他Go fuck himself，他的老朋友在办公室里和他对着喝空了一整瓶杰克丹尼，就像两个对生活充满怨恨和不满的老娘们儿一样互相抱怨，然后陷入沉默。  
“他试图把自己变成野兽，好从做人的痛苦中解脱出来。”Alvey又想起这句话。  
Lisa离开时把他的药又翻了出来，就放在他的办公桌上，Alvey直起脖颈看着那个白色药瓶，把它又扫进了抽屉里。也许那个叫Hunter的家伙说的没错，做人确实太痛苦了，如果可以，兴许Alvey也会把枪管塞进喉咙里然后扣动扳机，干脆利落地从根源上结束这痛苦，但是他不能，他就是操他妈的不能这么干。  
Alvey半躺在软椅上发着呆，十指交叉在一起搁在腹部感觉脑子里仿佛一滩静止的浑水，然后他摸出了手机。  
一条未读，一张照片，孤独的在屏幕上闪烁着。  
他想起前一天晚上那段诡异的对话，Alvey突然绷直了身体用手撑着椅子往外扫了一圈，确定没人会突然推门进来或是别的突发状况后，Alvey打开了它。  
这是一张足够漂亮的色情照片。  
Alvey高高地挑起了眉毛。显然是随手拍的，不是从色情网站上随意down下来的那种黄图，Alvey甚至能看清这个姑娘屁股底下被单上的小熊图案，当然也能看清照片里紧实的细腰和白衬衫下黑色胸衣里朦胧的半圆。  
他吸了一口气把手机保持着这个界面放在桌上，深陷的眼窝低垂下来长久凝视着这张照片，用拇指磨上了下颌的胡茬。  
“Show me more.”  
（再给我看看别的。）  
Alvey回复。


	5. chapter 5

“Becky！过来让我看看……你这样可不行。”  
Jessica把还在训练中挥汗如雨的女拳手拽下来，用手指捏着她的下巴就像挑拣一块儿五花肉一样挑剔着她。  
“你这样不上镜，那些赞助人和观众不会喜欢的，Hmmm.让我来看看能给你做点儿什么。”  
Becky用力的甩着头发把汗珠甩掉，这些咸辣辣的小东西弄得她眼睛发酸，她甚至来不及摘下训练拳套，像只乖乖的小狗一样伸着头去叼住Jessica手中的水瓶，然后让喋喋不休的小女友拿着化妆盒在她的脸上捣鼓。  
“看见那边拿相机的家伙了吗？你得让他拍出几张好看的照片来，才能吸引到赞助人的注意。”Jess把女拳手脸上的汗细细擦干净，咬着炭笔的盖子在她的眼尾擦了两道深深的痕迹，Becky圆圆的猫眼此刻被拉的狭长，浓黑的从眼尾勾挑上扬，幽幽的绿色眼仁和长睫毛一起扇动着，她的皮肤是健康又流行的小麦色，微微紧绷的肌肉每一块都充满着力量的漂亮，运动文胸裹不住她的好身材，这野性的两下神来之笔又平白给她添上了几分危险的味道。  
“我看这样就不错。”Jess收起炭笔，用双手捧着Becky的脸颊左右看了看，无比满意的在她的脸上啵儿了一口。“你会迷死那帮家伙，宝贝。”  
Jessica用Becky的手机给她们来了一张自拍，然后翻出了Becky的修图软件，试图把她自己弄得好看一点儿，然后发个推特什么的——噢，Becky几乎不用修图，她哪里都可爱极了，Jess决定把自己的眼睛放大一点，胸部放大一点，然后把皮肤弄得白一点，至少她得有点儿什么和Becky不一样。  
“别把我的脸弄歪了，Jessica”Becky含着水漱了漱口，重新跑回她的教练身边继续去捶打手靶，然后原地跳动着放松大腿肌肉，转而去蹂躏那个已经被打得磨掉了色的沙袋。  
摄影师随时随地粘在她屁股后面的镜头让她浑身不自在起来，这个烦人的家伙就快要把他的相机镜头塞到她胸口里面，他到底是在拍一个拳手还是在拍AV？Becky已经烦躁得想揍人了，喘着粗气停下来，用手撑住膝盖弯下腰把求救的眼神投向Rogers，然后金发的教练果然就像一只护犊子的老母鸡一样张开翅膀——他健壮有力的手臂迎上去挡住了摄影师的镜头，用掌心拍着或者说是按着他把他推出了场地。“好了Tom，你今天拍的够多了——”  
Becky轻松了下来，长长的舒了一口气，然后跳下皮垫飞奔过去把手机从Jess手里抢了过来。  
“嘿！我还没有弄完……”Jess强烈不满。  
“算了吧J，你已经够漂亮了。”Becky飞快的滑动着手指把这张照片贴到推特上面去打上训练的Tag还艾特了Jessica，然后迅速的看了一眼应用窗口，天知道刚刚手机被Jess夺走的时候她的心脏有没有跳到嗓子眼，她的手机里存着整整几十条色情短信——和Alvey Kulina的，是的，和Alvey Kulina的色情短信。  
这让她有一种又回到情窦初开年纪的错觉，就好像十六岁那年她输了大冒险第一次红着脸把手放在隔壁班的帅哥三角裤上那回，又或者她第一次和Jess缩在被窝里看毛片时悄悄伸进内裤的手指，Kulina的下流话让她害羞又欲罢不能，不，她是说，她从来不知道Alvey Kulina还会说这样的下流话。  
神奇的是这并不令她厌恶，假如这是一个别的什么男人在深更半夜里要求给他拍一张照片，Becky八成会顺着电话线爬过去狠狠地揍他一顿，但Kulina的脸上就像生生被她套了一层光环似的，Becky甚至有点儿沉浸其中，这让Kulina单纯的偶像形象变得丰满起来，一点儿小下流也让他可爱无比。  
噢……Becky羞赧的把脸用力的埋进手心，汗水冲花了那两道黑色惨兮兮的从眼尾晕开两条黑漆漆，湿漉的绿眼睛让她可怜的就像个被抛弃在高速公路上的小鹿仔。  
他只是太寂寞了，他的压力太大了。  
作为一个合格的脑残粉，Becky几乎知道Kulina的所有事，包括他的儿子们，他的前女友，他的酒瘾和抑郁症，Becky努力的研究医学，虽然明知道这甚至不可能帮得上Alvey半点忙，她还是在努力着。  
Becky躲在休息室里偷懒，拿着手机悄悄地翻出了前一天晚上他们的消息记录，Alvey给她拍了一张照片，他穿着他Navy ST.的半袖，对着镜头用手指着桌上的两杯杰克丹尼，下面说其中一杯是给她准备的，但Becky知道最后这两杯肯定都进了他的肚子。  
Alvey在十二点刚过一点就催促她去睡觉，这是他们在聊了两三天以后Alvey突然冒出来的习惯，他的语气强硬且不容抗拒，就好像假如Becky不听话，他就也要顺着网线爬过来“狠狠地揍她的屁股。”  
Becky头上蒙着毛巾，垂着眼睫毛又看了一次这几个字眼，藏在毛巾阴影里的脸蛋儿突然就红透了，闷闷的笑出了声。她整理了一下运动背心和短裤打开摄像头高举着手机，拉着毛巾挡住了大半张脸只露出一只眼睛咔嚓拍了一张，然后发了过去。  
“Working XD.”Becky说。  
回复很快就回来了，是一张办公桌，拍摄照片的人显然正坐在办公桌的后面，一双鞋交叠着架在桌子边上，桌面上乱糟糟的叠着一堆文件，水杯，或者订书钉之类的东西。  
“Working. :)”Alvey回复。


	6. chapter 6

Alvey Kulina并没有太多时间花在玩手机上，他得确认小儿子的脑震荡效果完全消失了才能放心他去给自己胡乱接比赛，夫勒斯诺？去他妈的夫勒斯诺，那儿净是一群没有运动精神的吸血的蛀虫，他们把拳手包装得就像是计时收费的男妓，穿着紧紧绷在屁股上的短裤在八角笼里搔首弄姿，好让观众多多把美钞塞进赞助人的口袋里。  
Alvey管不了他们怎么搞，但他绝对不允许有人胆敢把注意打到奈特身上。Alvey累坏了，宿醉和警察局里糟糕的一夜让他头疼欲裂，青肿的眼皮沉重到几乎睁不开，他把大半张脸深深陷进酒店柔软的枕头里，沙哑的闷哼声像是从胸腔里硬挤出来。  
他的背疼死了，整块肌肉都牢牢地锁在一起，也许他应该去找个医生看一看。  
“你不想吃点真正的食物？”Alvey掀开眼皮，视线从另外一张床上吊着的水袋挪到小儿子碗里的低脂麦片上，这世界上只有两种人会心甘情愿的把这种垃圾往嘴里送，一种是女人，另外一种就是操他妈的拳击手。  
“我吃这个就行。”  
Alvey习惯了奈特这种礼貌但是疏远的态度，他永远也搞不清楚这个他创造出来的小子脑袋里究竟在想什么，就算他血管里还淌着一半Alvey的血，兴许是另一半出了问题。Alvey疲惫地把脸整个压紧枕头，双手撑着床单从床上翻了下去。“我得去找点东西吃。”  
“All right.”奈特用勺子刮着碗边。  
Alvey坐在床边看着他的小儿子，他不太记得奈特还是个小babe时候的样子了，那会儿他忙着满世界跑，比赛，夺取一个又一个头衔，把奖杯和金腰带摆得满屋子都是，他甚至没给奈特换过一片尿片。Alvey张了张嘴，最终还是没有说出半个字转身下了楼。  
如果Christina给他生的是两个女儿会怎么样？  
Alvey突然冒出个古怪的念头，但很快这个念头就被他自己驳回了，Alvey敲了敲吧台要了杯威士忌，用掌心撸着被发胶凝固得发硬的头发，从橙黄色微微晃动的酒杯倒影里看他略显衰老的脸。  
他已经过了对一切都充满激情的年纪了，腰和后背开始没有理由不受控制的酸痛，体能被搏击透支的后遗症终于开始慢慢的找回来，他失眠，酗酒，被账单和一堆糟心的破烂事压的直不起来腰，他已经精疲力尽了，那群无所事事的社会调查员怎么称呼这种情况来着？  
中年危机？是的，中年危机，他Alvey Kulina也有陷入中年危机的一天，多有意思，他还以为自己会带着拳套直接被对手摔进棺材来着。  
Alvey扯动嘴角把威士忌全倒进嘴里，辛辣的酒精味把他的神经短暂的松弛了一会儿，他不是个关心政治的家伙，但他确实同意丘吉尔的那句话：我从酒精中能得到的，远比它从我这里带走的多。他偏过头去看不远处那一桌的赞助人，却没了走过去把那两个女人从他身上拉开，再狠狠地揍扁那颗秃头的念头。Alvey摸出手机，划着他和艳遇对象的全部聊天记录全部勾中，拇指挪到Delete上犹豫了一会儿，又慢慢地挪开，在输入框里敲上了一行字。  
“Kulina：  
我不是你想象中的那种男人，Girl，别这么干了。”  
这次等待回复的时间长了些，长到Alvey再一次把自己灌醉，搁在吧台上的手机才嗡嗡的震动起来。  
好吧，来让他看一看，这个小丫头究竟能说出什么样的话。Alvey没在期待着什么，他只是想看看，就这么简单。  
“Jane Doe:  
也许我们应该出来喝一杯，面对面的那种。”  
嗬。  
Alvey笑起来，酒气在他胸腔里混成浓郁的一团，他用指头搓着自己的胡茬，粗糙的手感让他觉得安全。  
“Kulina：  
我喝的够多了，小姑娘。”  
“Kulina：  
兴许等我回去以后，周末晚上七点，B酒吧。”  
“Jane Doe：  
你在哪儿？”  
“Kulina：  
夫勒斯诺。”  
——————————  
Becky咬着她的勺子坐在床上，宁死也决不再吃一口希腊酸奶，反而把里头搅拌着的小蓝莓全部挑出来丢进了嘴里。  
Jessica把她们两个所有能穿的衣服全都翻了出来，一件一件往身上套着试图找出一条最漂亮的来应付她今晚的约会，Jess像只花蝴蝶似的飞快地在屋里穿梭，从全身镜前闪到梳妆台，又像只斗败的公鸡一样充满颓废的倒在Becky的床上，把脑袋挪上Becky的大腿双眼无神的望着天花板，用祷告的语气感叹了一声。  
“他不会和我复合的，Becky，他不会的。”  
“他会的，他爱你爱的发疯。”Becky没有心思机会室友和她的戏精男友之间的分分合合，她正忙着谷歌夫勒斯诺的位置。  
“夫勒斯诺？那地方可不怎么样亲爱的，那儿遍地都是妓女，海洛因和墨西哥黑帮。”Jess偏过头来看她的谷歌页面，然后她们一起看到了夫勒斯诺的搏击赛。  
“Oh girl，Nate Kulina，那是他儿子的比赛，小的那一个。”  
“Nate？他是个挺有天分的拳击手，我看过他的比赛，他会赢得。”Becky的绿眼睛转了转，她已经开始准备买一件庆功的礼物了，在周末晚上交给他爸爸。  
“No—Nono.夫勒斯诺不是什么正经比赛的地方，他会吃苦头的。”  
Jess显然知道Becky周末的计划，她终于挑了一条深V的丝绸裙子挂在手臂上，在离开房间之前还是没忍住扒着门板忧心忡忡的看了一眼Becky.  
“Seriously？你真的要在周末晚上去和你的男神约会？你没忘了你的表演赛吧，因为我'恰好'知道周末晚上你还有一场表演赛要打。”  
“没关系，Jess，我不会让她打到我的脸的。”Becky头也没抬，她开始在网上找一些合适男孩子的礼物。  
“我是说……算了，做个好梦宝贝。”


	7. chapter 7

Nate Kulina确实没有赢得那场比赛，准确的来说，他简直是被对手摁在地上打得够呛，然后Alvey Kulina叫停了那场根本不公平的比赛。Becky知道这个消息的时候她已经热好身要上场了，甚至还来不及考虑一下自己的那个小礼物送出去还合不合适，Rogers教练给她绑好了拳套用掌心捧着她的脸，深邃的蓝眼睛里充满了令人安心的鼓励和安慰。  
“放松你自己，Becky，就照我们练的那么打，记得吗？这根本难不倒你。”  
Becky张嘴把护齿咬进嘴里，热水烫过的橡胶味道让她忍不住用舌头去舔，举着拳套用力地点了点头之后抬腿钻进了八角笼。  
这只是一场表演赛，没有奖金，没有专业裁判，只有一群不用买门票进来看热闹的家伙和几个赞助商来挑选人才，Becky赤着脚在皮垫上跳了两下，把紧实的鱼骨辫用力甩到颈后，周旋着认真的打量着她的对手。  
一共三轮，每轮五分钟，比起两个月以后她的头衔赛可以全是简单的过了头了，她和Rogers早就知道和她对打的这个小丫头一个月以前就紧张到出了状况，Becky会赢得这场比赛，而且是稳操胜券的那种，现在她只担心这个来自西海岸的女拳手别一拳打在她的脸上才好。  
她今晚还有一个重要的约会。  
“Go！Go！”  
Rogers教练用手指紧紧抓着八角笼的铁丝空隙，Becky不断周旋在对手的身边，绿眼睛里闪动着狡黠的挑衅朝对手一笑露出护齿上“盾牌”的标记，然后迅猛的一记直拳攻向了女拳手的鼻梁。  
尊敬你的对手，Kulina总是在这么做，轻敌会让人输的一塌糊涂，Becky也同样这么做着，前两轮里她一直谨慎地与对手周旋，秉持着她一贯迅猛且有力的强攻把对方逼迫得紧紧贴在八角笼边上，拳套揍在对方的太阳穴上发出噗的一声闷响，Becky没有料到对方会这么快的反应过来然后干脆利落的也给她来了一拳。  
Becky倒退了几步，耳朵里面嗡嗡直响，但她还听得见Rogers在笼子外面急促的吼声，眼角似乎有温热的液体淌了下来。  
她揍了她的脸？Jesus，她竟然揍了她的脸？！  
Becky用拳套沾了一下钝痛的位置，看着上头的一抹红她突然愤怒起来，暴躁的重新拉起拳头冲了上去，这一次她没有再给对手反击的机会，直拳过后紧紧跟着抬起长腿一记横扫把西海岸的女拳手撂倒在地，膝盖跪在她的身侧用拳头一下连着一下重重地揍她，直到裁判把她们两个拉开。  
血腥味在嘴里渐渐散去，汗水顺着Becky湿透了的脖颈淌下来打湿了运动背心，她喘着粗气倒退了两步，任由裁判抬着她的手宣布比赛结果，然后往教练那里看了一眼。  
他旁边那个，就是那个“还不错”的赞助商是不是？Becky张开双臂让她的教练托着她的腰把她从笼子里弄下来，用牙齿撕扯掉拳套和Thor Odinson简单的握了握手。  
这个金色发辫的北欧大个子显然不像别的有钱人一样嫌弃她们一身臭汗，反而拉着Becky的手直接把她拽进怀里来了一个扎实的拥抱，显而易见他对今晚的比赛满意极了，Rogers则对这个结果满意极了，他像个老朋友似的拍着Odinson的肩膀把Becky从他过于雄壮的怀抱里解救出来，然后讨论起两个月以后Becky的第一场头衔赛。  
“Easy man，我会给你的小豹子安排一场足够有份量的头衔赛，她得拿个头衔，然后多打几场，最好弄个腰带回来，一切都会很顺利，我能看得出来。”Thor Odinson大笑着，冰啤酒的绿色瓶身在他掌中都显得过于娇小了。“真遗憾Loki不愿意来——我是说我弟弟，他对这种运动一向不感兴趣，他嫌这个太野蛮了。”  
接下来的事儿就交给男人们，Becky趁着Coach没功夫搭理她，悄悄的摘下拳套从人群里游鱼一般灵活的钻了出去，等她洗好澡出来的时候已经快要六点半了，拉着她的背包像一颗小型炮弹一样从拳馆里射了出去。  
Becky下了计程车后几乎是飞奔的跑到B酒吧的门口，然后做贼一般蹑手蹑脚的推开门侧身闪了进去，借着酒吧里迷离的灯光寻找着Alvey Kulina的身影。  
噢……他就在那儿，活生生的。  
不，Becky是说，这不是她第一次看到Alvey本人，但以前的几次都是像个可耻的狗仔一样远远的看上一眼，这一次不同，这回Alvey就坐在那儿，穿着他那件洗到发白的牛仔衬衫坐在吧台边上，昏暗的壁灯照射在他的脸上，在那些胡茬的中间投下阴影，他喝的是什么？伏特加？还是他照片里总是出现的杰克丹尼？  
没等Becky像个小偷一样的打量完，Alvey就发现了什么似的转过头来，蜜糖色的眼睛恰好捉住了Becky.  
他也眯起眼睛，脸上的表情恰好停留在了推测和试探中间。  
“呃，嗨，Alvey.”Becky硬着头皮，她决定先打个招呼，好让这次“约会”不至于太尴尬。  
“Becky Barnes？”


	8. chapter 8

“Becky Barnes？”  
Alvey放下酒杯，一脚踩着吧台椅把身体转了过来。  
“……Yep.”  
Becky突然紧张起来，但Alvey的表情很快就轻松了下来，他来之前只是以为这是个普通的艳遇，而他恰好需要一场艳遇来放松一下他紧紧绷着的神经，他可没想过和他“短信情缘”了好一阵的小姑娘会是时下正热的明星拳手Becky Barnes.  
“你刚打完比赛？”Alvey注意到了她眼角的小纱布，给她要了一杯酒之后拍了拍旁边的椅子。  
好吧，这下他和你说话的样子就像教练一样了，Becky。Becky有些沮丧，推着背包把屁股挪上了那个小小的椅子，耷拉着眉毛把方杯握在了手里点了点头。  
“赢了？”Alvey喝了一口酒，Becky注意到他的嗓音有些微微的沙哑，像是被烈酒长年浸泡过似的，每一句都像飘在烟尘和沙海上。  
很性感。  
“嗯，表演赛而已，两个月之后我还有一场头衔赛，假如顺利的话，今年我就能拿到一条腰带。”Becky老实得仿佛狮子身旁的松鼠，缩着肩膀小口的啜饮杯中的酒，憋屈得快要说不出话来。她今天打赢了比赛，她本来应该要有一场欢快的庆功的——Eww.好吧她不在乎这个，她更想把庆功宴换成Alvey，也许是Alvey Kulina的一个亲吻？她承认自己想的有点多了。  
“你太心急了，Kid，没人能一步登天的踏上那个位置。”  
Becky拆开了绑得过于紧的辫子，用手指梳开弯弯曲曲的头发把它们散在了身后。他们就着一瓶酒断断续续的聊了所有关于拳击的话题，Alvey的发言让人很不舒服，充满了压抑的论调，仿佛他是一头陷在泥潭中间的野兽，周围尽是粘腻又滑手的淤泥，而他的拳头和利爪全都无能为力。Becky拧着眉毛，她知道Alvey的状况确实不够好，但她也确实不希望Alvey这么下去——作为一个“陌生人”她管的确实太宽了，但她就是克制不了。  
所以在她第三次试图反驳Alvey的时候，Alvey咧开了嘴，他用手肘撑着吧台把半个身子都转过来对着这个胆大包天的小丫头，蜜褐色的眼仁紧紧地凝视着Becky的眼睛。  
“你对我了解多少？girl？几张色情照片，几个晚上的无聊长谈，还是那些夸夸其谈的狗屁新闻报道？你对我一无所知，丫头。”  
Becky确实在短信里对Alvey表白过她对他的无脑崇拜，她甚至还担心Alvey会因此把她看作是一个可怕的心理变态，但现在看来这在Alvey心里并没有多少份量——他甚至没把这个当回事，这让Becky有些恼怒。  
Becky的目光落在Alvey和酒杯相接的嘴唇上，胡茬看上去有些粗糙，有些显老，橙黄色的酒就从那里倒进他的嘴里，反射着吧台的昏光像一条柔软的小河，他的喉结上下滚动着吞咽，Becky不由自主的也模仿了这个动作。  
好吧，Alvey Kulina，那就来看看我能对你做什么。  
Becky端起她的那杯酒仰头一饮而尽，然后紧紧抓住Alvey的大腿从椅子上跳起来充满攻击性的把整个上半身都凑过去，用力地吻在了她的上帝的嘴上。  
与其说是吻不如说是磕更加恰当，Alvey没有躲得开，他们的牙齿都被她磕的隐隐作痛，浓稠的酒味在他们用力粘在一起的唇上扩散，Alvey先是一愣，张开了双手表示无辜，但在Becky像只小豹子似的试图开始咬他的嘴唇之后就把手掌托上了她的后腰。  
Alvey的默许给了Becky使不完的勇气，Becky挤进Alvey的双腿之间站在地上，小高跟靴加微微踮着脚让她的高度刚好可以把手臂搂在她的偶像的脖颈上，呼吸的热气把刚喝下去的酒精更加蒸发出来，搂在她腰上的手臂像是什么莫名其妙的鼓励似的，她开始试图撬开Alvey的牙齿，更加过分的去骚扰Alvey充满酒香的舌头。  
她达成了她的心愿，一吻过后Becky把自己从Alvey的怀里分离了出来，畅快又满足的舒着气抿了下湿润的唇瓣，她就像个强行猥亵了漂亮妞儿的地痞流氓，而漂亮妞儿Alvey显然有些发愣，他的嘴角甚至还带着点血腥味。  
他是被她咬了吗？这可真是……他找不出一个形容词。  
Alvey同样舔着被Becky粗鲁无比的吻技划伤的地方，用掌心磨着自己的后颈垂下头又扯开嘴角——这个丫头甜的过分了，她尝起来就像Alvey几百年没吃过的酒心巧克力，要命的甜份从四面八方腐蚀着Alvey的味觉，他还想要再来一口。  
“Come on girl，你该学点成年人的接吻方式。”Alvey清空了自己的酒杯然后换了个姿势，屈起一条腿用鞋底蹬着吧台椅横杆，用掌心拍着大腿把他的小脑残粉糊弄过去，手指穿进她蓬松又柔软无比的棕发之间，托着她的脑袋瓜子给Becky上了一节生动的实践课。  
Becky几乎快要晕过去了，所有的勇气都像阳光下的肥皂泡一样噗的消失了，Alvey的热度和气息热烈的包裹着她，Alvey的手掌有力的托在她的腰和后脑勺上，Alvey的喘息带着烈酒的味道，Alvey的肌肉在她紧紧抓着的他的衬衫底下鼓动着，Alvey衬衫上淡淡的汗味多让她快要窒息，Alvey的舌头细致但强势的侵略着她，湿热的挑弄着她的舌尖吮得她灵魂都在发麻，Alvey的手指钻进了她的短裤……噢，这让Becky快要爆炸成一团浆糊的脑子稍稍冷却了下来。  
“Wait..wait.”Becky用力地推开了Alvey，努力平复着喘息，转过身直接从酒保手里抢过酒瓶给自己倒满了一杯然后仰头灌了下去。  
“What？”被推开显然让Alvey有些恼火，他摊开双手拧起眉毛，Becky几乎可以看出他的长裤下面已经微微勃起了。  
烈酒让Becky微微冷静下来，过于激烈的热吻让她眼角犯潮，眼睛粘在Alvey裤裆上那略微隆起的一块，她突然噎住了。  
承认吧Becky Barnes，这绝对是你遗愿清单上排名靠前的一项，和Alvey Kulina上床？说真的，就算只是个一夜情，过后你也会从梦中笑醒。  
他们今晚都喝的太多了，在酒精的掩护下可以做很多事，Becky想，谁还不想睡个偶像呢。  
Becky艰难地吞咽了一下，用手心捧起Alvey的脸，低下头去啄吻那些粗糙的胡茬。“别在这儿，就只是…别在这儿。”  
Alvey长久的凝视Becky湿润的绿色眼睛，她可怜兮兮的像只被主人遗弃的猫咪，泛红的眼尾轻轻上挑着小心的观察着Alvey，这让Alvey几乎马上就要硬起来。  
Alvey从皮夹里抽出了几张零钞压在了他们的酒杯底下，然后拎起Becky的背包拽着她的手腕把她推进了酒吧狭窄的厕所隔间。


	9. chapter 9

他们从钻进厕所就热情地吻在一起，像对久别重逢的情侣又像是饥渴偷情的野鸳鸯，Becky甚至来不及把隔间薄薄的门板锁上，就被Alvey托着屁股用力地抱了起来。  
Becky撕扯着他的衬衫，也高举着双手让Alvey把她的背心扯掉，Alvey垂着脖颈埋在她汗湿的颈窝里用力地吮吻，把脸埋在她的胸前啃咬，刺痛和酸麻几乎让Becky尖叫出来，她的背贴着冰凉的门，胸前却紧紧挨着Alvey滚烫的胸膛，这种尖锐的落差感让Becky不能思考，特别是Alvey的手已经开始向她的短裤进攻。  
这儿太热了，热到他们两个都快喘不过来气，Alvey亲吻她被汗浸透了的脖颈，拧她的腰窝和屁股，用力地揉搓她丰满到晃动的乳房，那些滑腻的软肉和被玩弄得红透的乳尖被挤出指缝时总会惹起Alvey低哑的调笑。  
Becky的短裤已经被剥了下去，摇摇欲坠的挂在她的一条小腿上随着他们的动作晃动，Alvey的手指剥开她的蕾丝内裤甚至都没有脱下它，就只是用磨出薄茧的手指挑逗着那两片湿透了的贝肉，他用掌心掰开Becky滑腻弹软的屁股，把同样湿透了的蕾丝内裤拨到一边，硬得发烫的老二在那道缝间来来回回的碾磨着。  
“我会操你的，Barnes，我会狠狠地操你。”Alvey贴着她的耳朵，吻着她的脖颈，结实健硕的胸膛紧紧压着Becky快要无法呼吸的胸口用力的抱她，用发烫的阴茎揉弄她已经湿的一塌糊涂的穴口，压着她的细腰缓慢而粗暴的顶了进去。  
他太大了，大到仅仅只塞进去了一个顶端Becky就被顶得哭了出来，她紧窄湿热的处女地被强行撑开激烈的把痛苦反馈给她，她被Alvey烫的浑身哆嗦，只能大张着双腿用力攀在Alvey的腰上，用指甲抓挠着他的背部低低的抽着气。  
Alvey也被Becky夹的够呛，她紧致的通道就像什么水蛭的小嘴儿一般用力的蠕动着，咬着裹着Alvey直到他的额头上也冒出汗来，Alvey用双手托着小丫头被汗水浸透了的屁股，把她顶在薄薄的门板上耸动着腰撕裂了她，她滑腻柔软的皮肤被汗水浸泡的发凉，紧紧吸裹着他的阴茎的通道却灼热无比。  
Alvey几乎用光了他所有掌握的Fuck这个词的用法，粗重的喘息着在她体内停下来，维持着这种诡异的连接方式把脸埋在Becky颤抖的胸口，用嘴唇和胡茬厮磨着她肿胀的浅色乳晕，用舌头细细的刮去咸味的汗。太急燥了，Alvey突然意识到，他刚刚给这见鬼的小姑娘破了瓜，就在这个连灯也他妈没有一盏的破厕所里，他操了一个年纪兴许还没有他一半大的小丫头。  
如果这是可以用钱解决的那种，Alvey就会有些安慰，但这很显然不是，在自己的老二还深深埋在Becky紧得要命的小穴里时Alvey居然开始走神，他想到短信里那些充满缠绵的字眼，还有Becky湿润的绿眼睛看向他时闪着的光，酒精的后反劲开始上头了，Alvey居然有了一丝丝莫名其妙的罪恶感。  
操，操他的，操他妈的。  
小丫头还紧紧的挂着他的脖子，凝结着细密的汗珠的蜜色皮肤微微发着颤，潮湿火热的喘息就撒在他的耳根边上烫着他。Becky的大腿都在打颤，几乎是哀求着动了动屁股渴望Alvey的垂怜。  
“见鬼……动一动，求你，动一动……”  
Fuck.  
Alvey把拳头砸在门板上，这片倒霉的木板不堪重负的吱嘎了一声，紧接着就更多的吱嘎了起来，Becky的体内湿极了，源源不断的热流从她饥渴的小嘴儿里涌出来弄湿了Alvey的裤子，Alvey托着她发颤的小屁股开始凶狠地操她，被热液浸泡的湿漉无比的阴茎强硬的开拓她的处女地，Becky的屁股拍打在他的胯上，后背狠狠地上下蹭着门板，被颠得晃动的乳房挤压着Alvey滚烫滑腻的胸肌，带着哭腔乱七八糟的呻吟得像个尝到甜头的小婊子，努力地用小腿勾着Alvey的腰把他更加拉向自己。  
最初的剧痛渐渐褪去，更多被填满的酸胀和酥麻涌上来把她淹没，她的腰几乎酸的支撑不住身体，只能空出了一只手在身后的门板上胡乱摸索着，然后被Alvey抓住，交扣着十指压在她的头顶。Alvey舔她的伤口，舔她的脖颈，咬她可怜兮兮的乳头，把她钉在门上在血和热流的配合下用力的操她，那根罪恶的老二仿佛不光把她的下面搅和的一团糟，还把她的脑子也一并报废掉了似的。  
Becky眼前发花，湿漉的生理泪水挂在睫毛上被颠动的下坠，她一遍一遍的舔着发干的嘴唇，眼神粘在Alvey右臂那个被肌肉鼓动的鲜活无比的骷髅纹身上，他们做了多久？十分钟？也许二十分钟？更像是一个世纪，Alvey懂得如何让女人飞快的进入状态，老辣的用阴茎碾磨着每一个能让Becky剧烈颤抖起来的地方，更多的热液涌出来“噗嗤”的挤出交合口拍打出更多让人头脑发热的水声。Becky想要更多，无师自通的扭动着屁股去迎合Alvey的阴茎，她用力的搂着Alvey深埋在她胸口的脑袋带着无法抑制的哭腔连名带姓的叫他，她想要Alvey更加激烈的操她，让她挂在他的腰上痉挛着体会人生中的第一次高潮，痛一点也没有关系。  
但在她就快要被掀上那个浪尖的时候，Alvey把脸埋在她滑腻的胸口上猛烈的挺动了几次停下了动作，然后胸膛剧烈的起伏着，低沉的喘息着射了出来。  
“…What……？”Becky被他放了下来，双脚挨上地面时一阵发软让她差点坐在地上，她的眼角还微微泛着红，不满足的水光凝聚在她湿漉的绿眼睛里，Becky伸着脖子去吻Alvey坚硬的胡茬，而Alvey则一只手撑着门板把她禁锢在狭窄的小空间里，垂下脖颈筋疲力尽的喘息。  
……oh.  
Becky突然就明白了怎么回事，用手托着Alvey的下巴去吻他的嘴唇，然后搂着他的脖颈把他拉进怀里。“没关系，没事的，It's okay.”  
这让Alvey更加窘迫，他不该喝那么多酒，那玩意儿让他气短的像一头爬山的犀牛，他本该给这小丫头一个更难忘的初夜，而不是在一个破酒吧的破厕所里，在几杯廉价烈酒的怂恿下早早的结束了这一切。  
操，操操操。这丫头温暖湿腻的怀抱让Alvey更加暴躁，在她身上蹭乱的头发又被汗水打湿颓废的垂下来，Alvey用手心撸了一把，弯腰捡起踢到角落里的Becky背心和短裤交给她，自己低头拉好了裤子。  
Becky在他的牛仔裤上蹭上了几点红色，Alvey注意到了这个，他们缓了一会儿，Alvey拉开了厕所隔间的门侧身让Becky先走出去，随手用掌心搓着脸无声的咒骂，离开了这个见鬼的地方。  
“我送你回去？”Alvey跨上摩托把头盔扣在头上，也试图递给Becky一个。  
“啊，不…不用了，我可以自己坐计程车回去。”Becky裹着Alvey的皮夹克，她出来时穿的有些少了，被冷风一吹倒是冷静了不少，但脸蛋还是红扑扑的。  
“我送你回去，见鬼，至少让我做到这个。”Alvey觉得他今晚上糟透了，一团糟，Fuck.  
“……嗯，好。”  
Becky的小公寓离海军大街也只隔了两条街的距离，Alvey把摩托停在她的小公寓门口也在惊讶为什么两个人似乎从没碰过面，Becky当然知道他们为什么从没碰过面，因为她就像个老鼠似的永远围着Alvey画圈走。  
Becky一步三回头的走进了自己的屋子，躲在窗帘后面看着Alvey骑着摩托离开直到轰鸣声也消失在街的尽头，然后迅速蹲下来把快要烧熟的脸用力埋进双手中间，绝望的哀嚎了一声。  
“Becky！！！！”Jess同样等到摩托的声音消失然后冲进了Becky的房间，粗鲁的把她拽上床然后一翻身骑在了Becky的大腿上，涂着鲜红指甲油的双手卡着她的小脖子，带着无穷的八卦心恶狠狠地质问她。  
“约会怎么样？？等等等等……让我猜，你们接吻了？”  
“…………”  
“你们上床了？？？噢！Becky！”Jess发现了她脖颈上的吻痕，做出一副快要晕过去的表情倒在了她身上，然后又迅速的爬了起来。  
“嘿宝贝，和你的灵魂之光做爱的感觉怎么样？我太了解你了小豹子，他的老腰还好吗？”  
Becky抓过来一个枕头把自己的脸用力埋上，好一会儿才从底下传出闷闷的声音。  
“很不错，我是说，一开始很疼…当然会很疼，但后来很不错，他很会……呃，好吧，他射的有点早了。”  
“他早泄？！”Jess瞪圆了眼睛，但随即换上了一副肯定如此的表情。“别难过宝贝，他喝太多酒了，而且年纪，别要求太多了。”  
“求你闭上嘴吧！Jessica！”  
Becky用一个枕头结束了这场愚蠢的对话，然后自暴自弃把自己从床上拽起来去浴室里放了水，泡在温暖的热水里试图把自己憋死，她把自己埋在水里，咕嘟咕嘟的吹着水泡，靠在浴缸的边上抓起手机打开短信界面，然后看着Alvey的号码发了会儿呆。  
“我的腰疼死了。”  
发送。


	10. chapter 10

“我的腰疼死了。”  
“我的背也很疼。”  
“我的屁股青了。”  
“那里也很疼。”  
……  
短信提示一条一条的跳出来，Alvey把手机摆在洗漱台边的盘子里，一边刷牙一边注意着它，他几乎能想出那个丫头说这些话可怜巴巴耷拉下来的眼角，但他依然没办法原谅自己今晚糟糕的表现。  
“我喝的太多了。”Alvey回复，他试图给这个小姑娘一个解释。  
“我全身都在疼。”  
“野蛮人。”  
小姑娘的消息还在跳，她在试图用这种方式来告诉Alvey她并不在意今天晚上的那个小意外，Alvey低头把漱口水吐在了池子里，用毛巾简单的擦了嘴之后背过身，对着镜子拍了一张自己背后的样子。  
发送。  
那边泡在浴缸里的Becky终于等到了他的回复，把苹果咬在嘴里擦干了手把照片打开，然后表情就僵住了。  
上帝啊，她把他的后背挠的像是一副抽象画，每一道红痕都色情极了，把Alvey被肌肉覆盖的背弄得斑驳无比，她竟然还说Alvey是个野蛮人。  
Becky丢开手机把身体滑进了浴缸底部，细小的气泡从她的鼻子里跑出去，Becky笑了出来，他们之间那种尴尬无比的气氛消失了。  
Becky恢复的很快，一个晚上充足而香甜的睡眠就让她的体能迅速的满格了。早上七点半，她把最后一口希腊酸奶扫进肚子里以后飞快的朝一脸暧昧笑意的Jess比了一根中指，然后把Alvey的皮夹克塞进背包里冲出了门。  
她今天还有训练要做，也许在训练结束以后她可以绕道去海军大街一趟把皮夹克还给Alvey，也许再顺便看他一眼，老天，Becky想他想的几乎要发疯。  
Becky心不在焉的甩动着手中的粗绳，用力地击打着手靶，迅猛而快速的一记鞭腿把陪练扫倒在了地上。Rogers教练从办公室里走出来拍了拍手示意Becky从台子上跳下来，Becky伸手把陪练从垫子上拉起来，转过头有些狐疑的看着教练明显不太好的脸色，和他明显被拧起来过的衣领，Tony Stark从他的身后闪出来，脸色同样不是很好，充满了气愤和恼怒，这两个人就像刚刚狠狠的厮打过。  
Becky瞪起眼睛，假如对手是Rogers教练，那Tony Stark还没有被揍进医院真是太奇迹了。  
Becky的眼神在他们两个中间狐疑的转来转去，还没能八卦出来一个结果，就被Rogers叫进了办公室——他们今晚得去吃个饭，和Thor Odinson，那个北欧的赞助商，Odinson已经给Becky订好了她头衔赛的一切事宜，他们今晚要去拍个板，然后照几张照片。  
噢。Becky失落了一秒，这样她就没法去海军大街了，Rogers教练拍了拍她的肩膀叫她回去训练，目光落在她裸露在外的脖颈上时若有所思的停顿了一会，眼神中流露出几分不满和责备，但还是什么也没说，转过身从小胡子老板的身旁走了过去。  
“嘿，你和Coach，你们吵架了？”Becky用拳套捅了捅大老板。  
Stark露出了一个很奇怪的表情，摊开了双手，用一种几乎是咏叹的语气无不讥讽的说着。“假如有人和正直善良的化身，Steve Rogers吵了架，那一定是他做的不好。”——然后转身也走开了。  
Becky耸了耸肩膀，重新爬上训练台继续去和她的陪练对打。  
训练无聊极了，晚餐更是无聊极了，大多数时间都是Thor在和Tony交谈，所有人都沉浸在Tony恰到好处的俏皮话里愉快的大笑，还有Steve不时切入交谈中的几句，Becky只管低下头去切割她的牛排充当一块乖巧的布景板。Thor很健壮，超过一米九的身高让他站在Rogers的身边也不会输掉气势，特别是他还带着些美国男人没有的异域风情，金发被随意的梳在脑后，深蓝色的眼珠在凝视着人的时候很容易让人沉浸在其中，这让他看上去尊贵无比，Becky把牛排塞进嘴里用力地咀嚼着，猜想他可能有一些北欧那边国家的皇室血统也说不定。  
他和他弟弟太不同了，一个金发，一个黑发，一个眼睛如蔚蓝大海般深邃，一个如幽暗绿野般诡谲，也许他们有两个母亲？Thor的弟弟高挑但瘦弱，穿着一身黑色的西装坐在Becky的左手边，姿态优雅的分割着他盘中的牛排，显然是注意到了Becky带着探究和好奇的目光，他偏过头来在她耳边笑着低语。  
“我会在你的身上下大价钱，女士，别让我输的太惨。”  
Loki Odinson经营着一家赌场，他和他兄长的合作堪称亲密无间。  
Becky被紧贴着耳根呼吸的热气刺激得打了个激灵，Loki的西装上散发着一种充斥着“价格不菲”气息的若有若无的男香，冷冽的味道闻起来很容易让人想到北方的凛冬，冰川和刺骨的风雪。这让Becky浑身难受，她找了一个借口以后就飞快的逃离了餐厅，然后抱着她的手包坐在女厕所的洗手台上掏出了手机。  
“B：  
本来想把衣服还给你的，但今晚有个饭局，和赞助人。”  
“A：  
你可以留着那件衣服。”  
“B：  
你在干什么？”  
“A：  
训练。”  
然后发来了一张正在训练的女拳击手的照片，Becky认出那是海军大街最近的新秀，女拳手Alicia。  
“B：  
Ok.Is she pretty？”  
（好吧，她漂亮吗？）  
“A：  
You pretty.”  
（你漂亮。）  
“B：  
Is she lovely？”  
（她可爱吗？）  
“A：  
You lovely.”  
（你可爱。）  
那边Alvey拍着笼子结束艾丽西亚的训练让她去洗澡，然后看了眼时间，又回了一条。  
“好了闭嘴吧女孩，她是我的拳手，你是我的女孩。”  
Becky显然被这几个单词给愉悦了，她把手机贴在胸口甜蜜的翘起嘴角，从洗手台上跳下来整理了一下裙子，决定回去继续这个让人浑身都不舒服的晚餐。  
“你恋爱了，鹿仔，你完了。”  
Becky走在走廊上，开始脑补Nat此刻正站在她面前，用涂得鲜红的指甲尖掐她脸颊时说这句话的表情。


	11. chapter 11

“嘿！鹿仔！”  
从拳馆回家的路上有人叫住了Becky，她拉着自己的背包停下来翻了个白眼，不用想就知道这个人是谁。  
“Hey Clint——”  
只有Nat和她的小男友才会这么叫她，听起来就像叫一条会摇尾巴的小狗似的。Becky把背包甩在肩膀上，转过身来弯下腰从Clint半开的车窗里和射击教练打了个招呼。  
“上车吧，我送你一段。”Clint向车后座扬了一下头，察觉到Becky有些拒绝的神情以后立刻换上了一副祈求的表情。“让我送你一段吧。”他看起来可怜巴巴的。  
“……OK.”Becky耸了耸肩膀，从这儿走到公寓确实还很远，她可以搭个顺风车什么的。Becky坐在后座上把背包弄下来，从后视镜里看着小平头先生心事重重的样子。“到底怎么了，Clint？”  
“你看一看你的左手边，没错，就是那个礼品袋子。”Clint开着车，也从后视镜里看了她一眼。Becky发现了那个袋子，从里面抖出了一个精致的丝绒小盒子。  
“God！”Becky的尖叫吓得Clint险些来了一个大转弯，她的绿眼睛瞪的圆溜溜的捏着那个小盒子，像打开一瓶瘟疫病毒一样打开了它。一枚戒指！一枚镶嵌着钻石的漂亮的戒指！“Clint Barton！你是打算向Nat求婚了吗？”她大叫。  
“小点声，小点声，……是的，所以我才打算问问你Natasha有没有什么特别喜欢的地点或是对她的未来有什么构想，我想给她一个完美的求婚。”Clint忐忑极了，他现在只有一枚戒指。  
这可太令人激动了，就连几天前她偶尔撞见大老板和教练在狭窄的储物间里互相用舌头狂甩对方嘴唇也没有这个激动，Becky把那枚漂亮的钻戒小心翼翼的塞回丝绒盒子里然后迅速地问了一句。“我可以告诉Nat这个好消息吗？”  
“见鬼！当然不！”Clint是想给她一个惊喜来着。  
“噢，好的，好的，让我想想……”Clint把车停在公寓的门口，Becky没有急着下车，反而缩在车里喋喋不休地把她的好女友给出卖了个干净，Nat喜欢什么花，喜欢什么音乐喜欢哪只乐队，最后她下了一个结论。“假如你能把自己捆得像个粽子一样，把钻戒挂在皮鞭和乳胶衣上递给Nat的话，我猜她会疯狂的爱上你。”  
Clint：…………，晚安Becky，做个好梦。  
保守秘密太难了！太难了！Becky几乎是飞一般的冲上楼梯用力的砸着Jessica的门，又在Jessica睡眼惺忪的打开门的瞬间像是被掐住了脖子一般一个字也没有说然后跑掉，把自己埋在被窝里飞快的打着字和Alvey分享了这个好消息。  
“Congras.”这是Alvey的回复。  
“你也会有的。”Alvey又说。  
Becky愣愣的看着他的消息，脑子里突然百转千回的闪过了好几千条弹幕，她开始想象Alvey Kulina向她求婚的样子，Becky希望那是在八角笼里，她带着金腰带，而Alvey举着钻石戒指，她快要被这个幻想幸福得晕过去了。  
而Alvey则深沉的多，他看着Becky消息后面那一连串表示激动和羡慕的感叹号，他甚至不清楚自己发出第二条消息是苦涩的情绪到底是他妈什么，他只是想到这个小丫头才二十几岁，早晚有一天会牵着另外一个和她差不多大的男人的手，他就开始烦躁不安。Alvey翻着Becky这一年来的所有报道，拇指捏着这一叠薄薄的报纸用力地甩手把它们扫进了垃圾桶，然后收到了Becky的回复。  
“我喜欢香槟月季。”没头没脑的一句话。  
但是Alvey看懂了，他把酸疼紧张的腰背整个陷进座椅软垫，一手举着手机长久的看着这条乱七八糟的短信，扯开嘴角笑了起来。  
——————  
Becky把自己泡在桑拿房里，她要在晚上六点以前把体重降下来好通过晚上的称重，她差的不太多，至少没有她的对手多，只需要再甩掉几磅的水分就可以轻松过关。  
热腻的汗水顺着她的脖颈往下淌，贴身的黑色背心早就已经被汗水泡透了，Becky把头发高高的扎在头上，屈起膝盖平躺在木床上望着天花板。  
那个女拳手，Alicia，她的积分比Becky要靠前一点，假如Becky拿下了这场头衔赛，兴许过不了几个月就会被安排和艾丽西亚打一场，两个崛起势头迅猛的女拳手的角逐噱头可不小，肯定会有很多人愿意为了这个买账。  
假如说一开始Becky打拳是为了接近Alvey，那么现在她打拳纯粹是为了她自己，她热爱这个，从她第一次在八角笼里击败对手那一刻起她就知道，她就是为拳击而生的，Becky双手揉搓着小腿，用肩膀夹着手机给Alvey打了一个电话。  
“如果我和Alicia打比赛，你觉得谁会赢？”  
“Alicia。”Alvey回答的毫不犹豫。  
“为什么？你觉得她比我打的好？”  
“因为她是我训练的拳手，Girl，'盾牌'的教练又是谁？”  
“Steve Rogers，我的教练也很不错，Alvey。”Becky有点生气了，她恶狠狠地又飞快说了一句然后掐断了电话，翻身爬起来离开了桑拿房。  
“等着吧，Alvey，我会狠狠地揍你的Alicia，我会揍得她爬不起来，然后再狠狠地揍你。”


	12. chapter 12

Tony对于那场头衔赛的最终日期定在Becky的23岁生日当天表示十分抱歉，他和Becky说假如她输了，他就会给Becky办一个超级大的生日趴来安慰她，他会把香槟倒满整个游泳池，然后邀请一打肌肉帅哥来给Becky唱Happy birthday；如果她赢了，Tony就给她办一个更加盛大的生日趴，因为还有她的庆功宴，就算是要把碧昂丝邀请来给她唱歌，他也会毫不犹豫的花这个钱。  
Becky对此倒是毫无感觉，她搂着自己的拳套可怜兮兮看着她的教练和她的老板如胶似漆的搂在一块儿——Rogers刚刚和Stark先生确立了恋爱关系，这在拳击界算得上是重磅新闻了，但他们二人坦荡的很——Becky只想问问她的教练，她到底能不能在这一切结束以后吃一小块芝士蛋糕。  
节食折磨得她快要疯了，每天只有几粒清水煮熟的可怜的豆子，和苦涩到难以下咽的手工酸奶，她饿的头晕眼花，还要每天穿上那件可怕的桑拿服把自己蒸熟。  
老天，她几乎和维密天使有着同样的食谱，却挣不到人家一个脚趾尖的钱，这根本不公平。Becky蹲坐在一个哑铃前，用充满怨念的眼神凝视着Nat，后者正在和小男朋友抱着电话热聊，用勺子欢快的挖着她怀里的那半个小西瓜往嘴里送。  
果肉多汁又清脆的声音每一下都是在Becky的心脏上插刀。  
“我受不了了。”Becky用舌头舔着嘴唇喃喃自语，然后像一只小豹子似的愤怒地跳起来，Natasha无比自然的偏过头用肩膀夹着电话从皮衣口袋里摸出车钥匙扔给她，还不忘提高了音量叮嘱一句。  
“去吧去吧鹿仔，在称重前你还有两个小时能跟你的上帝见一面——别太忘我了宝贝，吞太多口水也会增重。”  
“Fuck you！”Becky暴躁的叫喊声被gym的门隔住了。  
她开着Nat的白色SUV一直冲到海军大街，拔下车钥匙火急火燎的往Alvey的健身馆里冲，她身上的半袖还印着盾牌的标志，吓得John Daddy还以为这是来砸场子的。  
“嘿！嘿嘿！姑娘！你得停下来冷静冷静——”Becky被拦下来。  
“我找Alvey，Alvey Kulina.”Becky喘了口气，她太需要Alvey的一个拥抱了，她知道自己看上去就像是个被热恋冲昏了头的傻子，虽然所有人都认为他们的关系更像是父女而非情侣，但Becky此时此刻就他妈的想要跳进Alvey的怀里。  
而Alvey适时的出现在了他的办公室门口。  
“让她进来，John.”  
得到了通行许可的Becky迅速的拨开约翰冲向了她的上帝，就像是一只急着投入妈妈怀抱的幼鸟，或者一个哭闹的小babe，但在别人看来她简直就是来找Alvey寻仇的。  
Becky推搡着Alvey把他弄回他的办公室然后反手关上了门，几乎是用拽的拉扯着Alvey的衣领把他按在墙上，她像一头攻城掠地的母豹那样吻他，凶狠地啃咬他的唇瓣和下巴上的胡茬，Becky拉着Alvey的手搂在自己的腰上，然后用手奋力的拉扯着Alvey的裤腰带。  
“Wait，wait。”这回轮到Alvey喊停了，漂亮妞儿主动又热情的投怀送抱足以让所有男人失去理智，但Alvey显然还惦记着另外一回事。“Becky，停下来。”Alvey的嗓音更加低哑，带着一丝色情的性感味道，和被Becky折腾得不匀称的呼吸。  
Becky被阻止停了下来，气喘吁吁的把脸蛋压在Alvey结实的胸肌上，肥皂的香味和淡淡的汗味混合在一起并不难闻，反而充满了那种“荷尔蒙”的东西。Becky的一只手已经伸进了Alvey的内裤，几根手指紧紧的握着那根微微鼓动着的器官，滚烫，半硬，充满旺盛的生命力，毛发绵密的碰着Becky的手指，也让Alvey紧张无比。  
“会增重？”Becky抬起头，被水光滋润的绿眼睛可怜巴巴的看着Alvey，他险些就在这种注视下立正敬礼。  
“会。”Alvey的眼窝里盛着酒，嗓音像被酒泡过。  
Becky突然泄了气，粗暴的把手拿出来又粗暴的给Alvey拉上了拉链，Alvey痛苦的锁着眉毛承受着这种甜蜜的负担，用掌心搂着他的小丫头的后脑勺揉搓着她的棕色卷发。  
Alvey坐在皮椅上，Becky绝望的像只小猫似的坐在他的腿上，用额头抵着Alvey那些干燥又温暖的胡茬，双眼无神的盯着墙角的垃圾桶就这么一动不动的过了两个小时。  
“我该走了。”Becky跳下来，在Alvey走过去开门的是心虚的整理了一下自己的衣服，看在老天的份儿上她这一趟来明明什么也没捞到，心灵的慰籍？好吧，这也算，但是太矫情了。  
走之前Becky顺走了Alvey摆在办公室里的整整两瓶威士忌，她摇晃着方形的瓶身强硬的和Alvey宣布这个决定，把它们塞进了车里。  
“称重以后我要好好的来上一杯，Alvey，我快要饿疯了。”  
“……各种意义上。”Becky补上了后半句，然后驱车飞快的逃离了现场。


	13. chapter 13

看看吧，还有谁比她更可怜呢？过着自己23岁的生日却连块蛋糕也没得吃，Becky现在觉得打嗝都是一股清水煮豆子的味道。  
假如她再吃不到任何能称之为“真正的食物”的东西，她就要在今晚的比赛上把那个芝加哥的女拳手想象成一颗巨大的肉丸，然后把她摁在地上狠狠地咬她。  
Becky伸出双手任由教练在她的手腕上一圈一圈的缠紧胶带，然后分开手指用力地抓握着拳套，捧着水瓶仰头漱了漱口。  
“速战速决，Becky，别给她任何机会靠近笼子。”Rogers握着她的拳套认真地叮嘱最后一遍，从旁边拿起手靶陪Becky热身，Becky重重地点头，飞快出拳击中了一块手靶。他们都清楚这场比赛对Becky来说有多重要，过了今晚她就会有一个属于自己的头衔，Stark花了一晚上的时间决定叫她Winter。  
冬日，冬日将至，Becky很喜欢这个代号，她得把它赢回来。  
“看着我，Becky，看着我宝贝。”Natasha冲上来捧着她的脸帮她调整着护齿的位置。“假如你今晚赢了，我就送给你一大束花。”  
Becky翻了个白眼。  
“——塞满了羊肉卷儿玫瑰的那种。”  
Becky猛地瞪大了眼睛，用尽全身力气重重的点了点头。  
“Go！”Nat拍在她的屁股上，Becky钻进八角笼里，用力的甩了甩肩膀，牙齿紧紧咬着印着“盾牌”标记的护齿，对撞着拳套观察她的对手。  
这个芝加哥的女拳手年纪兴许比不上Becky年轻，但显然一早研究过Becky的打法，她狡诈的避免着和Becky正面冲突，一次又一次躲开Becky迅猛有力的拳头，反而不断周旋在她的周围，找空位下手。  
猎豹碰上豺狼，这该怎么打？Becky紧紧拧着眉毛往对手的眉骨前狠狠揍了一记直拳，然后下巴上也生生挨了一记，比赛场地里实在太闷热了，Becky的汗凝结成水珠顺着脖颈淌下来，又在对手狡诈的攻势中甩飞出去，那些游走在规则边缘的不入流的小手段如同藏在母豹皮肤里的虱子一样咬着她，被激怒了的野兽的怒哼声被她的护齿挡住，Becky的绿眼睛被这种怒火燃烧的更加发亮，她咬牙切齿的低哼着迅猛地冲上去用力勾搂住芝加哥女拳手的头和肩膀，也弓下腰攥紧了拳头不断地捶打对方的肋骨。  
铃响，第一轮结束，裁判冲上来把她们两个拉开，Becky用目光狠狠地剜着她的对手，甩过头坐在角凳上仰起头给Rogers检查着牙齿。  
“A—hole——”Becky被Rogers揉捏肩膀的动作拍的打晃，愤怒地低声咒骂着。“她是怎么拿到头衔赛名额的。”  
“很好，保持愤怒，保持愤怒，用这种愤怒去狠狠击败她。”Rogers扯着手上的紫色橡胶手套把护齿重新给她塞了回去，用棉棒沾着消毒液滚动她脸上的伤口，比基尼女郎高举着轮数牌从笼子另一头下去。  
“揍她！Becky！想想你的羊肉卷儿！”Nat在台下大喊。  
Becky低下头用额头够着Rogers教练手里的毛巾把汗擦了，奋力碾咬着护齿撞着拳套再次上场，第二轮也如同第一轮一样胶着，芝加哥的女拳手就像条滑不溜手的银带鱼，或者什么张开了八九条触手紧紧缠着Becky的章鱼，无处不在的狡猾的出招几乎让她愤怒的快要窒息过去。  
观众可不想为了这种东西掏前排票价，他们要看真正激烈的对打，他们要看她们漂亮的脸蛋儿被揍得鲜血淋漓，要看她们中的一个倒在地上动弹不得才爽快，而这也正是Becky想要对这个芝加哥女拳手做的。  
她要狠狠地揍她，扒光她豺狼的爪子和牙，让她每一次再看到Becky都会止不住的双腿打颤。  
第三轮开始，Becky真正的被激怒了，她像一头被侵犯了领地的猎豹那样冲上去，分出一大半防守的时间变成迅猛的出拳捶打对手的脸和脖颈，这种凶狠激烈的打法终于把对方从游刃有余的狐狸位置拽了下来，她来不及躲避，被Becky全力挥出的一拳狠狠揍在了太阳穴上昏厥着倒在地上，但很快又捂着脑袋甩着头爬起来，但脚步开始虚浮了。  
还不够，还不够，Becky要把这只粘人的虱子从皮肤里狠狠拽下来用拳头砸烂，愤怒的绿色火苗在她的眼睛里熊熊燃烧着，眉骨和脸颊上的血汇聚成一条热流和汗水一起冲刷下来，像一柄艳丽奢华又尖锐无比的利刃，观众沸腾起来，他们想看的就是这个！  
“揍她！揍她！”所有人都在声嘶力竭的怒吼。  
豺狼爬起来，还有最后几十秒钟，Becky在皮垫上跳了几步活动着手腕和大腿，然后咬着护齿沉闷的怒哼着冲上去一跃而起，两条修长有力的大腿迅速缠上对方的脖颈和胸腹，用腰部的强劲力道把对手直接掀翻绞杀，Becky也倒在地上，竭力蹬直了大腿不给对手任何反抗或者爬起来或者蹭到笼子边的机会，别给对手任何靠近笼子的机会，这是Rogers给她上的综合格斗的第一课。  
然后铃响了，她的脑子哄哄的乱成一团，裁判冲上来把她们两个拉开，Becky摇晃着站起身用目光尾随着她被抬下去的对手，咧开嘴露出了护齿上“盾牌”的标记。  
“这下她得去看医生了。”Becky闷闷地想，张开手臂给Nat抱了个满怀。  
“你赢了宝贝！”Nat激动得红头发都在颤动。  
Becky揉着作痛的肋骨，吐出护齿以后朝她们露出了一个大大的笑容。


	14. chapter 14

结果在晚上的生日趴上Becky还是没吃到什么，她灌了一肚子的香槟，途中被Jess喂了一颗刚从生日蛋糕上弄下来还沾着奶油的樱桃，Becky被这种罪恶的高糖分馋的要命，可还没有摸到蛋糕的边就被糊了一脸的奶油。  
而始作俑者骑在她的男朋友的肩膀上欢呼着飞快的跑掉了。  
Becky愤怒地朝Jessica竖起两根中指，假如不是条件不允许，她会把脚上的两根中指也一并竖起来。  
这不行，她的生日可不想就这么乱哄哄的过去了，Becky在洗手间里对着镜子小心的碰着她脸上的胶布，又小心的洗了把脸，一转头差点没被靠在洗手池旁边的Nat吓出心脏病。  
“Jesus！Nat！你走路怎么没声音的！”  
Natasha好心情的耸了耸肩对着镜子继续补自己的妆。“看你可怜啊鹿仔，想男人长的快疯了吧。”  
Becky愣了大概两秒钟用来反应Bat说的是什么，然后脸颊腾的一下烧红了。始作俑者用手背撩着红头发在耳后又擦了点香水，然后把裙子的衣领又向下扯了扯，Nat今晚必须要从巴顿先生紧的如同蚌壳一般的嘴里撬出那个让他最近都魂不守舍的秘密，否则她就不姓罗曼诺夫。  
“行了，你的老父亲不可能出现在女洗手间里，摆出这一副我见犹怜的小模样儿给谁看——”Nat毫不留情的挑剔着Becky补完了口红，车钥匙圈挂在她的手指头上打了一个圈。“你的南瓜车，小公主。”  
Becky用双手用力捧住心脏迅速换上一脸“没了你我可怎么活”的表情，在Nat的脸上用力的啵儿了一口以后抓起钥匙溜出Stark家巨大的景观别墅，开着车以秋名山车神的速度在路上狂飙，然后刹车在十字路口哼着Halestorm等红灯，然后再狂踩油门冲过路口。  
从几个街区以外开到Alvey的家她只用了大概一首i like it heavy的时间，甚至还有空在下车以后对着车窗整理了一下自己的深V小短裙——Loki Odinson的礼物，庆祝她的旗开得胜，Becky本来想把它永远的压在衣柜底下的，但还是屈服在了它看起来很恐怖的价格标签上。  
Becky怀里抱着一瓶从party顺出来的酒，摁响了Alvey的门铃，然后他们两个像块儿牛皮糖似的从玄关拥吻到沙发。  
摇滚乐让她整个人都亢奋极了，Becky把酒瓶放在玻璃小几上，推着Alvey的肩膀把他压紧沙发里，然后自己抬起大腿主动跨坐了上去。“我赢了。”Becky的眼睛闪亮无比。  
“他们给你起了个什么名字？”Alvey瘫坐在沙发里放松着全身，用掌心托着Becky紧紧压在他大腿上充满弹性的臀部。  
“Winter，冬日，你觉得怎么样？”Becky把棕色卷发拢到一侧，手臂搂着Alvey的脖颈垂下头去啃咬他密密的胡茬。  
“我觉得Summer更好。”  
他们两个都熟练的挑逗着彼此，互相试探的舌头缠绕在一起火热的吸吮和吞咽，Becky坐在Alvey的大腿上喘息着挺起胸膛把自己更加靠近Alvey，Alvey的手则顺着她的短裙下摆探进去揉搓她的后背。  
她的背上脊椎骨微微的突出了一条线，像是蝴蝶振翅时突起的部分，瘦削但是充满美感。Becky的绿眼睛被水雾蒙上，她从Alvey的嘴唇吻到他的胡茬和脖颈，埋首在他的颈间吮咬那些略微松弛的皮肤时眼神突然瞄到了桌上的一盘煎火腿。  
然后她迅速的跳了起来，柔软的唇瓣离开Alvey的脖颈时甚至发出了开香槟一般的声音，她从沙发背上翻下去飞快的用叉子割了一块火腿塞进嘴里，像只松鼠一样填满了腮帮子幸福的咀嚼着，连盘子也一起端回来重新一屁股坐回了Alvey怀里。  
Alvey被迫从“被一个年龄不足他一半大的小丫头撩的发疯，又丢下他去偷吃他的煎火腿”的情况中脱离出来，摊开双手换上了一副What the fuck的表情，Becky用叉子戳着一块儿煎火腿塞进他的嘴里，然后幸福的把脑袋挤上了他的胸膛。  
“我快要饿疯了，Alvey，真不知道那些维密天使都是怎么忍耐下来的。”她含着食物说话的声音像塞了棉花糖，含含糊糊的腻着人。  
“这是你的晚餐？Alvey？我还以为你的晚餐都用瓶子装着的。”Becky终于解决了整整一盘火腿，舔着嘴唇心满意足的打了个饱嗝，然后重新试图凑上来吻他。  
她带着煎火腿味的献吻让Alvey想要发笑，他也确实笑了，然后调整了个姿势给他的小丫头坐的更舒服一点。  
Becky保持这种坐在他大腿上，用绿眼睛认真又迷离的凝视着Alvey的姿势过了几十秒，然后无不正经的开口。  
“Show me your cock，Alvey.”  
这对话何其熟悉，Alvey咧开嘴，用手指拨开Becky的几缕头发，从她的卷发下面穿进去托住了Becky的脖子。  
“You gonna show me something first，girl.”


	15. chapter 15

Becky的绿眼睛里闪烁着大胆又羞赧的亮光，她用手指把头发掖到耳后然后俯下身去吻Alvey那些坚硬的胡茬，湿润的舌尖在Alvey的唇缝来来回回的舔动的同时，她扯开了Alvey的皮带。  
那个温热、柔软，又因她的触摸而微微激动的抬起头来的器官蛰伏在丛林里，Becky的脸几乎一直红到了耳根把它握在手里缓慢的动着，Alvey深陷的眼窝在客厅台灯的逆光下像盛满的两坛酒，凝视着她的蜜糖色眼睛中饱含着让人双腿发软的赤裸暗示，Becky一手撑在他微微起伏的胸肌上，在这种目光下羞赧的闪躲着眼神，Becky从他的腿上溜了下去，然后半跪在地毯上用嘴包裹住了那里。  
Fuck——  
Alvey甚至还端着他的酒杯，收紧了的手指险些没把它捏碎，在Becky的舌头刚刚缠上他的老二时Alvey就已经完全勃起了，火热坚硬的从内裤边缘翘着头，深深的顶进了现在正埋首在那儿的可爱的小丫头温暖湿热的口腔里。Alvey用手掌揉搓着这颗棕色卷发的脑袋瓜，闭上眼睛把头枕在沙发背上感受她生涩的起伏和吞咽。  
该死的，该死的，她是跟谁学的这招？也许她趁这一个月看完了所有她能找到的毛片，无数次在她印着小熊图案的被窝里幻想着舔他的老二，也许她是看书学来的，她看上去还像个学生，她甚至背着幼稚的双肩包……操，什么书会教人这个？  
Alvey兴许猜中了，也只猜中了一半，她确实是缩在被窝里看完了所有她能找到的毛片，就算音量调到最小耳机里那些放荡的叫床也让她双腿发软，但这回她确实是临时起意了，也许是煎火腿的口感太好，也许她想让Alvey以后总能想起来这个带着煎火腿味儿的blow job是Becky带给他的。  
太傻了。  
Becky的喉咙被他顶的发痛，看再多的小黄片也没法和实践结合起来，她努力地用腮帮含着Alvey的阴茎用舌头去舔吮它跳动着的血管和顶端，就算她把牙齿包裹的再好，也总会有几次不留神磕到了Alvey最脆弱的部分。  
让人无法割舍的痛苦折磨得Alvey冒汗。“Enough ，Enough。”Alvey叫停，拉着Becky的手腕把她从胯间拽上来，急促沉重的喘息着把她重新抱到腿上，在抽屉里翻出了一只套子。  
窒息和艰难的吞咽让Becky的绿眼睛染上一层水润，像只丛林里被拐丢了的雌鹿，她抿着磨得红润的嘴唇缓着酸，用略微迷茫和疑惑的眼神看了回去。  
God，Alvey几乎在这一眼里射出来，假如现在上帝在这里，Alvey毫不怀疑他会下达的唯一的旨意一定是，操她。Alvey拉着她的脖颈让她弯下腰来搂住他的脖子，四片湿润的嘴唇带着酒精和咸腥的体液味道胶着在一起互相舔弄，Becky被吻得微微哼出声急切地抬起胳膊从裙子的垫带里解放出来，帮Alvey把上衣扯掉的空当他们都迅速换了一口气，然后再次激烈的深吻彼此。  
这回Becky扯掉了内裤，主动抬起屁股用早就湿的不行的私处去磨蹭Alvey套着一层薄薄乳胶的阴茎，那儿火热的温度烫的她抽着气，然后把手伸下去，两根指尖拨开了自己湿漉的软肉对准Alvey坚定的坐了下去。  
“这次你喝了多少？”Becky捧着Alvey的脸细密的啜吻他的胡茬和下巴，用这种方式来分散被撑开和填满的酸痛，Alvey的阴茎用力的碾磨着她体内每一寸湿软的嫩肉，就好像要一直戳到她的胃那样深入，Becky终于坐在了Alvey的胯上，气喘吁吁的把头埋进Alvey的肩膀，她的裙子下摆挤到了屁股以上，上面又滑落到了腰间，价格不下六位数的奢侈品牌此刻就像块破布一样的堆在Becky的腰上，也许等一会儿还会沾满了他们疯狂的体液。  
“你会后悔你问了这个的，女孩，你会后悔的。”Alvey的耳根深红，却不是因为什么见鬼的羞涩，他的老二像一根标枪一样深深的戳进了这个小丫头的阴道，被那些紧得要命的软肉用力的嘬着好像在吮吸一根粗壮的棒棒糖，Alvey的呼吸不稳，心跳兴许也加快了，胸膛剧烈的起伏着渗出热汗，他的双手从Becky瘦削的腰线下滑托着两瓣富有弹性的屁股，然后抬着它在Becky的体内来了一记又快又狠的冲刺。  
Becky骤然拔高的尖叫刺激着Alvey的神经，他咧开嘴角畅快的笑着，然后屈起膝盖保持着这个姿势一下接着一下凶狠地操弄起她，用虎口卡着Becky乱晃的奶子低下头吮吻她的脖颈，直到小丫头的尖叫声变成放浪的喘息和呻吟，开始主动搂着他的脖子自己摇起屁股。  
“你喜欢这个？Becky？你喜欢这个？”Alvey单手抓着Becky的卷发迫使她从慌乱的快感中仰起头，她的大腿已经从半跪改成了紧紧的缠上他的腰，Alvey按着她汗湿得滑腻的腰身游刃有余的在她体内冲撞，不断被挤出那里的热流被他们拍打到沙发上胸膛上，她太年轻了，年轻得每一寸皮肤上都充满了Alvey已经失去了的旺盛的青春气息，像一朵刚刚吸足了养分的花骨朵，Alvey迫不及待的想要看着她在他身下绽放。  
Alvey熟练的寻找着所有能让Becky兴奋起来的敏感带用龟头重重的捣干它们，Becky湿的一塌糊涂，Alvey甚至往他们紧紧绞在一起的地方里插进了一根手指，无比恶劣地抠弄着那儿，然后贴在她的耳边逼问她。  
“你从头到脚都湿透了，Girl。”Alvey换了个姿势把她紧紧压在沙发里，她的腰部腾空，只能用小腿紧紧的勾在Alvey的腰上才不至于把自己滑落下去。Alvey咬着她的耳垂，紧紧贴着她的脖颈喘气，她被汗水沁的滑腻的乳房跟着动作乱晃，而Alvey还托着她的屁股狠狠地操她。  
“你的奶子很漂亮，我喜欢它们。”Alvey用手臂撑着沙发俯下来，沙哑的嗓音紧紧贴着Becky的耳朵，他用拇指碾搓着Becky肿胀的乳头又把它整个裹进掌心爱抚，源源不断从他嘴里冒出来的下流的骚话直接把Becky刺激得高潮。  
还不够，这还不够，Alvey的太阳穴因快感而微微鼓动着，托着Becky的腰在她因汹涌情潮而夹的更紧的小通道里激烈的冲刺，然后捞着她的背把Becky抱起来顶到了墙上，这一回酒精没能绊住他，像是要给第一次糟糕的表现挽回余地似的，这反而让Alvey更加兴奋。  
沙发上，床上，墙上，厨房的大理石操作台上，她价值不菲的裙子被Alvey扯下来粗暴的扔到床下，Alvey不光用他自己，也用手指，酒杯，震动的手机和遥控器挑逗折磨着他的女孩，紧紧地贴着Becky烧红的耳垂，用沙哑的嗓音源源不断的吐露下流的骚话，他总是清楚怎么从身体到精神上都让Becky彻底融化。  
直到时针停在2上，Becky才被搓洗干净了倒在Alvey的床上，她用最后的力气翻了个身，把脸贴在Alvey手臂上那个巨大的纹身上，哑着嗓子充满委屈的抱怨着。  
“你是不是吃药了？”  
Alvey确实很尽兴，但他这个岁数这么折腾还是有点过了，他的精神不太好，Alvey换了个姿势平躺在床上，在腰终于伸直的一瞬间发出舒适解脱的叹息，后脑勺深深陷在枕头里用手臂搂着Becky缩在一起的肩膀把她拉进怀里，用掌心不断在她的肩膀和手臂上揉捏。  
“嘿，我还没那么老。”

——————END————————


End file.
